


Passion in His Eyes

by RoseNox98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marco gets upset, Jean knows just how to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> First JeanMarco fic...

“You’re hot when you’re mad,” Jean said calmly, cutting Marco off and giving him a disarming smile. 

Marco flushed, tripping over his words. How was Jean so calm when Marco was livid? The beautiful, smug son of a bitch just leaning up against the wall, legs crossed at the ankles while Marco yelled and vented.

He wasn’t even mad at Jean. His boss was being a absolute ass, but being as soft spoken as he was, there was nothing Marco could do about it.

It had been building for weeks, pushed down due to his nice nature, and when Jean broke his favorite plate, Marco had snapped.

His anger-what little real anger there was to start with anyway-had faded out to frustrated venting. 

Now he couldn’t even speak, face red as he glared at his boyfriend for making him stumble over his words.

“Like, really hot,” Jean carried on, pushing away from the wall in a graceful fashion, walking over to Marco. 

The freckled male did nothing to stop him when Jean reached out, cupping his cheek.

“You get this passion in your eyes when you get fired up, Marco, and I don’t know how to handle it.”

As if to prove his point, he met Marco’s eyes, his own blown and dark.

Marco flushed even deeper. “I’m just so tired of being pushed around,” he sighed, sagging against Jean, forehead pressed to his shoulder.

Jean wrapped his arms around his stressed boyfriend, holding him close, rubbing over his back. 

“If it is really bothering you, I’ll help you figure out what to say. It sounds like he’s working you harder than the others just because he knows you won’t fight back.”

Marco was too sweet for his own good, sometimes, and had a hard time standing up for himself. 

“If it will make you feel any better, I’ll do whatever you want me to tonight.”

Jean could feel Marco’s cheek grow warm against his neck, the the other boy turned his head, pressing a kiss to the bare skin. 

“Yeah?” he asked pulling back, a note of mischief in his voice.

“Yeah,” Jean confirmed, pressing a kiss to his lips.

A grin spread across Marco’s lips, and Jean felt heat pool low in his gut.


End file.
